


Fragments of their Lives

by Koayyy



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I am TamaSou trash, M/M, This contains headcanons here and there so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on myquantumtheory's 30 day fanfic challenge on Tumblr. The drabble's length vary so please keep it in mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1  
> Challenge: Dream  
> Pairing: TamaSou  
> Word count: 447  
> Warnings: Headcanons here and there, spoilers if you haven’t read much rabbit chats / completed the story

Sogo had a dream ever since he was a child.

He had grown to love music thanks to his uncle. He always dreamed of becoming a musician, but his father never let him take lessons, so he was taught by his uncle instead. His uncle would sometimes tell him that he was learning very fast, and his mother would compliment on his singing from time to time when his father wasn’t around too.

His father never liked music. Which is why his father and his uncle didn’t get along well. Sometimes, they would argue and he would be able to hear it. Despite living in a huge mansion, their argument could be heard from the top of the stairs.

His daily lessons changed after his uncle passed away. He had the most horrible feeling in his stomach during the funeral. After that, he grew up and went to college. That was the time when he was scouted. He told his parents but of course his father didn’t let him. He couldn’t convince him and in the end he was kicked out of the house.

After the dorm was completed, it took him a while to get used to living with the rest of IDOLiSH7, but he never regretted his decision.

He admits that taking care of Tamaki is tiring, and handling MEZZO” and IDOLiSH7 also adds to the exhaustion. Though achieving his dream and becoming as close as family with the rest of the members was the happiest thing that happened to him.

* * *

 Tamaki didn’t have a dream when he was young.

He always thought that he would be okay as long as things stayed that way. He was carefree and never really thought about his future. As long as he could stay together and take care of his little sister; Aya, he was content.

But it was all changed when his mother passed away and they were separated. Although it seemed like he didn’t change much, his dream was to find Aya again. So when he was scouted by Tsumugi’s father, he said he’ll do it.

When they moved to the dorms, problems popped up one after another, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

He knows that he can be a bit of a pain sometimes, especially to Sogo, but becoming as close as family with IDOLiSH7 was something he couldn’t go on without. Even though he still hadn’t found Aya yet, he was happy here.

* * *

 These two completely different people met. If it was fate or not, becoming a part of IDOLiSH7 and MEZZO” had changed them someway or another. Whether their relationship will grow or remain at a standstill, only time could tell.


	2. Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki notices things from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2  
> Challenge: Lock  
> Pairing: TamaSou  
> Word count: 609  
> Warnings: There’s headcanons in here too, sorry if I get them OOC

‘ _Sou-chan doesn’t talk about himself much._ ’

That’s what Tamaki noticed recently. Sometimes when the other members weren’t paying attention, he would glance over and see Sogo standing by with a lonely face. And then when Iori or Tsumugi went to talk to him about MEZZO”s schedule, he would go back to his always-smiling self.

That’s why Tamaki decided to go talk to him if he does it again. Tamaki has reminded him that he can talk about what he feels, but he just wouldn’t do it. It’s starting to tick him off. He’ll pay extra attention this time, since he doesn’t want Sogo to fall ill again like what happened last time.

It didn’t happen for a few days, but during one of MEZZO”s off weekends, Tamaki noticed he did it again. He walked over with little hesitation.

“Sou-chan, a sec.” He said, unable to hide the slight frustration in his voice as he dragged him to Sogo’s purple room. The other members glanced over, but they decided to let them be. Since it was most likely a problem only they could solve.

“Tamaki-kun? What’s wrong?” He says, but Tamaki didn’t say anything until he got to the room and locked the door.

Sogo repeated what he said when he heard Tamaki lock the door.

“Didn’t I tell you before?”

“Eh?”

“I’m an idiot, so I don’t know anything if you don’t tell me. Didn’t I tell you before!? I said that you can tell me if it’s frustrating or if it’s painful.”

“But I-”

“Then why do you still have such a lonely face!?”

Sogo was silent.

“Tamaki-kun...”

Tamaki looked at him, a tick was still visible at the corner of his forehead. Sogo was silent until he finally found the words he was looking for and spoke.

“Sorry. Would it be okay to tell you now?”

Tamaki’s face softened quickly and he obediently walked over and sat beside Sogo on the bed. He used his hands for support as he leaned his upper body weight on top of his legs. When he was quiet, Sogo started talking. He talked a lot. He told Tamaki that he thought back to when he was younger and about the stuff that happened to him. About how he got scouted and got kicked out of his house.

“I guess I just miss my uncle.” Was what Sogo ended with.

Tamaki didn’t say anything for a minute. He was usually the one that spoke whatever he thought without much hesitation, but it looks like he didn’t know what to say. He kept opening his mouth and closing it without saying anything. After a long few minutes of silence, Tamaki finally talked.

“I don’t really understand, since what happened had happened to Sou-chan and not me,” Sogo looked down.

“But.” Sogo looked up again when Tamaki continued. “I understand the missing part. I kinda miss my mother and Aya too...”

“Sorry, Sou-chan. I don’t know what to say to cheer you up...” Tamaki said with sadness in his voice. Sogo smiled a little.

“It’s okay, Tamaki-kun. I’m happy even if you just listened.” Tamaki lightened up a little.

"Then, if it makes Sou-chan happy, I’ll listen to you whenever you want.” Sogo smiled.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun.”

“And you really need to talk more, but don’t talk about all that music stuff. I don’t get it and makes my head spin!”

Sogo giggled a little. “Okay okay, no confusing music stuff, got it. But Tamaki-kun really should know about music more!”

“No!” Tamaki refused with a slightly whiny voice.

Outside of the room, their worried leader smiles to himself before walking away.


	3. Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki eats some bitter vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3  
> Challenge: Biterness  
> Pairing: TamaSou  
> Word count: 430  
> Warnings: None? Or at least I think. Since there isn’t much to mention in advance. But this one’s quality seems to be a bit worse than the last two, so there’s that?

Tamaki never liked bitter stuff.

He likes sweet stuff, which is why he’s likes Ousama Pudding so much. All he ever eats is either Ousama Pudding or some other unhealthy junk food, which is why Sogo’s so concerned about it. He’s told their manager about it, but even changing his daily meals isn’t helping much. Tamaki just leaves them on the plate.

For the past few days, Tamaki noticed that Sogo was stressing himself out with MEZZO” work again. Yamato said that he was getting thinner again. So Tamaki was trying to help him ease some of his stress by taking his advice more. Like cleaning his own stuff up, or filling his own documents. (The documents still need to be rewritten by Sogo in the end, so it didn’t really make a difference)

Though the biggest challenge is his problem with leaving vegetables untouched. But this time he was determined to finish them. He almost finished his plate, he had saved the vegetables for last. And to add to the difficulty it was some kind of bitter vegetable. Iori had said that it was supposed to help his efficiency, but that still didn’t make up for the incredibly bitter taste.

He told himself he was going to do it, so he took a mouthful of it. The taste was horrible but he swallowed it as he finished the rest of the vegetables. The other members knew that Tamaki mostly did it for Sogo, and not for his own good. After dinner, they had a bit of time to kill, so they all went to do their business while Tamaki sat on the couch watching the latest of the drama Yamato acted in.

Mitsuki and Riku were sitting on the long couch as they watched when Sogo walked towards them. Since Riku was in the center and Tamaki was on the side, Sogo got Tamaki’s attention easily as he leaned his body weight on the couch. Riku and Mitsuki also stopped paying attention to the television when Sogo arrived. They were curious what the white head was doing.

“Thank you for finishing your vegetables, Tamaki-kun.” They had went through this before, Tamaki worrying about Sogo and thus becoming a bit more obedient. Which is why Sogo noticed this time. Tamaki immediately smiled and suddenly his mood did increased.

“If it’s for Sou-chan, I’ll do it again!” When Sogo smiled, Riku and Mitsuki did too. It was no doubt that Sogo and Tamaki’s relationship changed for the better after they became MEZZO”, and that helped relieve some of IDOLiSH7’s many troubles.


	4. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sogo wants a picture of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4  
> Challenge: Photograph  
> Pairing: TamaSou  
> Word count: 403  
> Warnings: None? I think.
> 
> Yes, I know I missed a day. I'll try to catch up but I'm very sure I won't succeed.

Recently, Sogo’s room felt empty to him. He didn’t know where the feeling came from, but he only figured out why after a photo shoot. He didn’t have a photo of his family in his room.

He couldn’t really gather much of his stuff since he wasn’t given much time to pack before his father kicked him out of the house. He only got the most necessary things, and his bag had a limit too.

So after a bit of thought, he went to buy some picture frames during one of their off days. He also needed to pick up some Ousama Pudding for Tamaki, so he used that excuse. After giving Tamaki his pudding, he went to his room and placed the picture frames on the table. Since he couldn’t decide between the two picture frames, he bought both of them. But his big problem was that he didn’t have a family photo saved on his phone. Even though his father didn’t consider him as part of the Osaka family, he still at least wanted a photo as a memento.

Since he didn’t currently have a choice, he decided to leave the problem aside and focus on MEZZO”s schedule. Tamaki never reads it so he has to for him too.

For the next few days, he didn’t have much time to think about getting a photo. Their work had increased so they have less free time.

Right now, MEZZO” were in the waiting room. Tamaki was asleep while hugging Sogo so he had time to think. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice when Tamaki had woken up.

“Sou-chan.” He snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Tamaki.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Tamaki-kun?”

“That’s my line. Something on your mind?”

Sogo paused before deciding to tell him. Tamaki listened attentively as Sogo told him what he wanted to do and his problem. Tamaki stopped for a while before replying.

“If Sou-chan wants a picture of family... isn’t everyone a family? The Boss and Manager too.”

* * *

In the end, they got everyone together in the dorm and took a picture. Sogo printed it out and put it in one of the picture frames. He gently placed it on the table beside his bed.

The other picture frame was also used. It was sitting beside the picture frame of everyone and the picture was of only Tamaki and Sogo.


	5. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sogo the Angel and Tamaki the demon, two different beings, and this is their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5  
> Challenge: Forgiven  
> Pairing: TamaSou  
> Word count: 424  
> Warnings: Angel&DemonAU.
> 
> I wrote this in my phone at past midnight before I slept because inspiration is an asshole. ALSO I'm very sorry for missing so many days I AM BAD WITH A SCHEDULE

It was simply a chance meeting.

Sogo felt a bit down so he went down to Earth to his favorite spot. A small clearing in a big forest where no human went. As he let down his guard and lied down on the grass, another being just casually lied down beside him. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly and turned to see a Demon. He sat up hurriedly and stared at it. But the demon didn’t seem to mind that they were in such close proximity.

In the end, Sogo warmed up to the gluttony demon named Tamaki. They shared their stories as they watched the stars floating in the night sky. Both of them had their fair share of troubles times and peaceful times. Sogo never expected to have a demon as a friend, since he was an angel and was forbidden from interacting with them. After that night, they had an unspoken promise to meet there almost every night.

Once he went back to Cloud Garden, where the angels reside, he didn’t speak of the demon to anyone. He knew he would never be forgiven for coming into contact with a demon, so he kept quiet. He always looked forward to the night, where he can meet Tamaki again. Sure, he had friends at Cloud Garden, but he was never that close with any of them. Plus, he was kind of interested in the demon.

So steadily, as time passed, their relationship continued to grow with it. They had started off as just friends, but Sogo began to notice his feelings for Tamaki as time went by. Those feelings grew every night they met each other at the clearing. He knew he loved Tamaki, but he was too scared to confess. He was scared of rejection, and there’s no way Tamaki would like him back anyway. They both knew that their love was forbidden.

But he couldn’t contain his feelings anymore. He finally confessed, and Tamaki laughed. Sogo was horrified at first, thinking that Tamaki would reject him. Though as Tamaki stopped laughing, he replied and told him that he loved him too, but he was too scared to confess. He said that he laughed because he was relieved. And both of them laughed together. By some miracle, they loved each other. They became a couple, despite the law.

Now, as Sogo and Tamaki lied down on their usual spot while holding hands, Sogo can’t help but wonder if he’ll be forgiven for loving another being that was his complete opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna expand this Au one day. ONE DAYYY


	6. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in the dorms when a blackout happens. Cue madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6  
> Challenge: Blackout  
> Pairing: TamaSou  
> Word count: 496  
> Warnings: None? I mean Tamaki gets a slight injury but that's it

Idolish7 and Tsumugi were sitting in the dorm's living room, discussing about their upcoming photo shoots and activities. She told them what to look out for as she handed them their documents. As she summarized what they were supposed to do, everything that needed electricity in the dorm suddenly switched off. Resulting in the whole dorm being plunged into darkness.

"OH NO! A Blackout!?" Nagi says as he raises his voice.

The first one to panic was Tsumugi. She screamed immediately when the lights went off. Hearing this, Nagi's the first to try to calm her down since he was beside her. Sogo tries to assist even though he was further away but it doesn't help. The second one that panicked was Riku. Apparently, he was scared of the dark too as he started to whimper. Yamato heard him immediately and he pats Riku to try and calm him down. 

They didn't hear anything from Iori, but he was actually really scared as well. Though he was determined to not show it so he kept quiet and sat in his seat. Mitsuki, knowing that Iori was gonna panic, moves over to him to give him some comfort like an older brother does. 

Tamaki was eating his pudding and wasn't scared so he sat in his seat beside Sogo. Sogo wasn't scared as well, but he wanted to help calm down the rest. So he asks Tamaki to help him find the flashlights and candles which were somewhere in the kitchen. They manage to get away from the madness and head to the kitchen. As soon as they entered it, they started searching around. Sogo was occupied with searching when he heard a loud thud and a yell from Tamaki. 

He starts to frantically search for the flashlight, when he found it, he turned it on without a second thought and pointed it at Tamaki to see him on the floor. Tamaki had fell down somehow, and there was a bruise on his leg. Sogo was quiet for a minute as he thought of what to do. In the end he grabbed a few flashlights, helped Tamaki to stand up and supported him back to the living room. He let him sit down on the couch and he passed the other flashlights to the rest. 

With them being able to see now, (at least slightly) Yamato started to play with the light by making shapes using his hands to calm Riku down. Tsumugi had calmed down when Sogo gave her the flashlight, but Nagi wanted to try making shapes with his shadow as well. Mitsuki dragged Iori in and they played around too. 

Using the flashlight, Sogo went and grabbed an ice pack for Tamaki's bruise. Sogo also told him to be more careful next time. As he helped Tamaki with the bruise, they watched the others put on some kind of show with their shadows. 

They lost track of time and played until the electricity came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for so long I have no excuses for procastinating


End file.
